


Bad Handwriting

by mikeyreject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Body Shots, Clemmings, Happy Ending, M/M, Muke - Freeform, not really but?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyreject/pseuds/mikeyreject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael hit it off at a party but Michael never calls back and leaves Luke heart broken. (But its kinda Lukes fault)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is 2k words which is double anything ive written before! Thanks to @lukemichael who i first told the idea to and cheered me on, thanks to @cliffordiste who talked about michaels mouth with me and thanks to @mikeykink who helped me decide on who would do body shots and added the boner idea. All of you are so wonderful

The house was packed with drunk kids dancing in every corner, the music was loud enough to feel it in your bones, and the drinks were plentiful. It was a typical Friday night frat party, Luke sat on a couch surrounded by friends and strangers that all reeked of alcohol. Intrusive thoughts concerning upcoming deadlines of assignments suddenly flooded his mind so he made his way through a crowd of less than sober students to get to the kitchen to make another, stronger drink. He grabbed a red solo cup and rummaged through the different bottles on the island counter. Hands sneaked around his waist and a voice whispered in his ear, “Come take a shot with me blondie, you look like you really need it.”

The mysterious suitor took Luke’s hand and led him to the full bar. He couldn’t deny that from behind the stranger was somewhat attractive, he was tall and pale with dark blue hair, tattoos on his arms, and a cute butt; and when he turned around Luke’s heart stopped beating. This guy with shining emeralds in his eyes, full pink lips like a candy Luke's dying to taste, and an eyebrow piercing was totally out of his league. Luke doesn’t even think it’s the alcohol talking, this dude was, and always would be, hot. He wonders if he has any more piercings, maybe his tongue, or belly button, or lower? His trance was broken when he realized the god in human form was giving him a drink. “I’m Michael,” he smiled and handed Luke a full shot glass. They lifted their glasses to cheers then simultaneously downed the liquor. “Hi Michael, I’m Luke.”

They hardly keep their hands off of each other the rest of the night. Michael runs his hands over Luke’s arms admiring how big his muscles are and he pulls at the silver chain of his necklace. Luke flirts back even harder.

“You’re like a merman with shimmery magical blue hair,” the blonde boy purrs while gently tugging at his hair. “And your eyes are practically glowing there’s no way you’re real.” That just causes Michael to laugh. Luke can't tell the difference between a choir of angels singing or that laugh, all he knows is m he wants to hear that sound the rest of his life. Michael leans in so close Luke is sure they’re about to kiss but instead Michael raises his eyebrows and says, “You wanna do body shots?”

So they end up where they started, in the kitchen with alcohol. Luke hops up on the counter and Michael tell him to take off his shirt and lay back. He does what he's told and closes his eyes, next thing he knows salt is sprinkled on his chest and a lime wedge is popped in his mouth. A small crowd gathered around them and began chanting and cheering.

Without hesitation he bent down to lick up the salt. Luke felt Michael’s tongue travel from his chest up to his Adam’s apple where he began licking and sucking. Luke was slightly disappointed not feeling a piercing. He looked up at Michael who has the glass up to his lips swallowing the clear liquid. Then he smiled down at Luke showing his cute round front teeth and went for the lime.

A spark went through him when he felt their lips touch, but then the lime was removed and his lips were gone. His lips didn’t taste like sugar and bubblegum, but Luke still wanted to keep kissing him. The boy with blue hair danced around victoriously with a lime wedge in his mouth. As if he could feel Luke glaring at him for ending the kiss so quickly, Michael turned around and winked. 

“Oh no.” Luke tried to get off the counter and go and join the party but he felt himself getting hard. He’s getting a boner because a gorgeous guy did a body shot off of him, how pathetic. He tried to focus on getting his dick to chill. Michael saw he was still sitting on the counter and worried he overstepped some boundaries.

“Luke I’m so sorry if that was too much. I should’ve asked first. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Michael pleaded. He just ruined his chances of going out with him because he was being inconsiderate. 

“No Michael there’s no need to apologize you did nothing wrong. It’s just… um.” Right then Michael noticed Luke was squirming and trying to adjust himself. He wasn’t upset with him! It was actually just the opposite. 

“Aw babe are you getting hard for me? Did I do that to you?” Luke nodded, his face heated up in embarrassment; but the situation was still hot and he was still turned on. 

“Well if you want I can take you back to my room and help you out. I promise I can make you feel really good princess. Whatever you want to do.” Michael’s hands once again grabbed Luke’s waist then they inched up to feel underneath his shirt. “Yeah I want that. Want you to make me feel good.” Luke whimpered grabbing at Michael’s flannel. Their moment was short lived.

“Mikey I need to go back to our room. I'm so wasted. Take me home please. Oh my God, I think I’m about to throw up.” Michael’s roommate whined and pulled at his sleeve in effort to get him to leave with him. 

“Calum can you wait a second? I’m kind of busy right now.” Michael motioned over to Luke. But Calum was stronger and began to push Michael out of the room. That was a quick way to kill Luke’s boner.

“Luke give me your number!” Michael called out. Luke searched around for a pen and paper but instead found a permanent marker and empty plastic cup. He hastily scribbled out his phone number and ran to give the cup to Michael, who was still struggling against his roommate. “I’ll treasure this cup forever,” Michael spoke as he held the cup over his heart. He made a phone with his hand and put it up to his face, “I’ll call you later blondie.” 

Luke found his way back to his dorm and couldn’t stop thinking of Michael, and even though he was a huge cockblock, he hopes Calum is okay too. He should have told him to text him to let Luke know they made it home safely. He had just met the guy and now he’s borderline obsessed. He can’t help but think of the way the corner of his lips curl up into the perfect curve and his entire face lights up with joy. He wants to know if there’s stories behind his tattoos, and what his tattooed fingers would feel like inside him. It’s too bad Michael wasn’t able to fulfill his promise. Tonight Luke had to take care of himself, but he was optimistic that Michael would soon return the favor.

How much did he drink last night? His head was spinning like a merry-go-round, his body felt like it got thrown off a merry-go-round, and the room was too damn bright. He curled into a ball and pulled all the covers over his head in effort to block out everything outside. What happened last night? Then he remembered. Michael, body shots, boners, cockblock Calum. He flung himself off his bed to check his phone. No new notifications. Luke tried not to worry too much, he was probably still asleep or something, he’ll call later. After a bowl of cereal he still hasn’t heard from Michael. He did some cleaning and homework but constantly checked his phone like a love sick puppy. 

Maybe he smelled bad or had something in his teeth that night. “Am I ugly?” He questioned himself as he looked in a mirror. It’s been a week since he met Michael and he hasn’t heard from him at all. It's been a week that Luke's been wallowing in self pity and doubting himself. Another week passes and Luke hopes he never sees Michael again. He’s such a jerk! He was probably just looking for a quick fuck, no emotions involved. Luke felt stupid for believing he might of have a chance of dating Michael. He felt more stupid for thinking Michael actually cared about him. 

Michael was now a distant memory in the back of Luke’s mind. He was still pissed but he had more important things to worry about, like passing his upcoming finals. He replaced parties with nights at the library studying his ass off. This time of year the library was constantly packed so he wasn’t bothered when he felt the table slightly shift and saw someone sit down in his peripheral vision. He was stunned when he looked up and saw it was Michael who sat down. 

“Hey Michael remember me? It’s Luke. Not sure what your problem is-”

“Listen Luke I’m so sorry.”

“It's been like a month why did you never call me? You didn’t have to fake interest just to entertain me. Is there something wrong with me? If you didn’t like me then you shouldn’t have led me to think that you did and then think I would just wait around for you. I’m not here for you to use one night and then pretend I don’t exist for the next month.” Luke’s yelling gained the attention from the majority of the library.

“Luke I didn’t mea-.” Michael tries to interject and explain. Now everyone here probably thinks he’s a douche. 

“Save it. You know I really liked you Michael. I thought you were were handsome and funny but now I know you don’t care about anyone but yourself. You’re a fucking selfish dick. Leave me alone I don’t ever want to see you again.”

While Luke was giving his well thought out speech Michael reached in his bag and presented the red plastic cup Luke wrote his number on.

“Why do you still have that?” Luke’s heart drops.

“I told you I would treasure this cup forever. I like you a lot Luke. I wanted to call you but I can’t read your handwriting. I tried calling the numbers close to this but none of them were you.” He shows the cup Luke and he admits it is a bit sloppy. His entire body heats up. He wants to cry. He made a fool of himself in front of everyone and they probably think he’s a dick. Now Michael hates him and will definitely never call.

“Michael I’m so so sorry. I just-, I thou-, I’m gonna go.” Luke stuttered out. This was the worst moment of his life. He tried to gather all his belongings and run out of there to die but he was stopped. 

“Wait. I know you just yelled at me in front of everyone and called me a dick and said you never wanted to see me again, but I still think you’re pretty cute and would love to take you on a date. Only if you want to though. I completely understand if you don’t want to.” Michael asked while still holding the cup in his hands.

“Yes! Yes please let me make this up to you. Do you wanna go grab coffee or something to eat?” Luke nodded enthusiastically and prayed Michael wasn't messing with him.

They sit across from each other in a booth at a local diner for their first date. Neither of them are very nervous because this can’t go worse than the miscommunication at the library. They’re able to laugh off the situation and begin to get to know each other.

“So,” Michael starts as he puts the cup on the table facing toward Luke, “Is that a 1 or a 7? And is that a 6 or a 0? Also last I checked question marks aren’t numbers.”

“Let me put my number in your phone so we don’t have to deal with this situation again.” He added his number into Michael’s phone and put a heart emoji next to his name.

“I hope you know I am keeping this cup forever. If anyone ever asks about it I get to tell them a tragic story of romance and betrayal and how we met and the struggles we went through to get to our first date. Oh don’t think I won’t blondie, I am incredibly cliche and poetic.”

And Michael did. All of their friends and family had heard the story before and they were hearing it again now, 6 years later at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry for the terrible ending


End file.
